Adventure to anywhere
by Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru
Summary: Yet another story on someone trying to take over the Pokemon world...who will it be this time? and who will be able to stop them! i suck at summaries R@R
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon or the names**_

_

* * *

_

**We continue our journey with our three good friends Brock, Dawn, and ash, as an unexpected journey takes them to who knows where. **

* * *

*Groowwwwllll* Brock chuckles "Well i guess its time for us find a place to eat lunch" Ash looks down and holds his stomach "yeah my stomach is telling me it needs food!" "pikapi" Pikachu agrees

They keep walking until they hit a beautiful lake that is surrounded by a lot of trees and flowers.

"This is so cute!" squealed Dawn "I just love this area, it's a perfect place to eat, and get some training down for our next contest and gym battle".

A few minutes later...

"All right, food is ready" declared Brock as the set the food on the blanket "yall can let all of your Pokémon out now to eat".

"lets go everyone time to eat" Ash yells letting his six Pokémon out of their poke balls. "Don't forget about my Pokémon" Dawn says letting her Pokémon free.

"Man once again you made a good meal Brock" as Ash sits back with a full stomach "Good? It was amazing!, Brock is the best chef in the entire world" Dawn said after eating her share. "Thanks" Brock says while washing the dishes "it's always good to get complements from the People eating what I cook"

"Gather around everyone" Ash say's to his Pokémon "let's have a race to see who makes it around the lake first, you can use any means to win, but" eyeing his Pokémon "you cannot go into the lake or fly over it ok?" they all nodded.

"Can my Pokémon do it with you" asked Dawn "it will help them stay in shape for our contest's" her Pokémon eagerly agreed "sure" said Ash "the more Pokémon that join the more fun we will have".

After making a long line in the ground Brock stated "You start here and go around the lake and end up here, the first one to cross the line is the winner, are all of you ready" he looked around, everyone that was in it nodded. "Ok on your mark get set.....GO".

And off they went Ash in the middle of it, dodging most of the attacks that the Pokémon was giving. Close to the finish line, piplup tripped on Pikachu which caused Pikachu to shock everyone, they all collapsed before the finish line, Pikachu walked over the finish "pika pika".

"Well i guess we know who won that race" laughed Brock. Ash moaned "Did you have to shock all of us Pikachu" "Pikachu pi" Pikachu said pride fully "well u did say they can use attacks" declared Dawn "he didn't cheat".

"Yeah i know I'm just playing with Pikachu" Ash said while hugging Pikachu in his arms".

"Let's get going" Brock said chuckling "we need to make it to the next town before dark". "Ok" Ash and Dawn said together "return" and all of their Pokémon returned to their poke balls.

"Salamence hyper beam" Salamance unleashed a powerful hyper beam right at Ash, Dawn, and Brock, knocking them several feet back, making them unconscious "Better take all of them just to make sure he will listen to us" said a silver haired women. "Yes sir" grunted several men they saluted the women, then began to tie them up, "heh" the women smiled "mission accomplice".

To be continued.....

* * *

**What will happen to the gang, why are they being captured and just who is this silver haired **

**woman, what is her goal? find out in the next chapter. please review on this chapter this is **

**the first time I've written a story, should I keep on going or not. If u can come up with idea's**

**to help then let me know for the future story which will be longer, hope yall liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own Pokémon or the characters. **_

"No Pikachu" Ash mumbles in his sleep, "you're going to pay for it, now go……." Turning over to the other side, he keeps on dreaming. "All right we won the sinnoh league…." WHAM, something smashed into ash's head.

"Owwwwww, what was that?" Ash finally cracked his eye open "A wall? Last I remember, Pikachu and I were camped by a lake…" He looked around. Ash sat in a small room that contained only a door and a light bulb hanging from a small string from the ceiling. "Man, I must be dreaming again huh Pikachu……Pikachu?" he glanced around "Brock, Dawn… are you guys around?" No answer.

"Uh oh…" He tried to life his hand to scratch his head, only to find out that his hands were tied securely behind his back. _What's the meaning of this? _ _Where is everyone? And more importantly, why am I tied up? _Heclosed his eyes in confusion_._"Man, brain pain" winced Ash "maybe I should just wait and see what happens."

After five or ten minutes, He stood up. "I can't sit around and do nothing. I need to figure out what's going on." Ash muttered while walking over to the door. With no hands to turn the doorknob, he charged into the door, hoping it was unlocked. It wasn't. He fell backwards to the ground, with only a bruised shoulder to show for his efforts. "_Nothing's working, and all I seem to be doing is getting hurt."_ Ash thought while rolling around, trying to sit up.

* * *

"You would think that the only one that can foil all my plans would be smarter than that…." A silver haired woman murmured as she studied Ash on a small black monitor. She glanced over her shoulder, "Bring him here!" she snapped at her assistant, "and be sure he is still able to talk when you do."

"Yes, sir." he said then rushed off to fetch him.

She walked across the room to the wall where a map of the sinnoh region hung. Judging by their destination, they had to be close. Grabbing her hand held radio, she barked at her pilot. "Report! How long until we arrive?"

A few seconds passed. "We are less than an hour away sir" he replied. "Very good." She grinned – right on schedule.

* * *

While ash stared at the door, wondering what he should try that wouldn't involve another bruised shoulder, he heard footsteps approach the other side of the door. He heard someone fumble with a key ring, and then watched as the doorknob slowly turned. A man appeared as the door swung open, he glared at Ash. "Come on kid, you have been summoned… best not keep her waiting." Ash stared, then reluctantly stood up and followed. They walked through white hallways, although it seemed there were different colors when you looked at the walls. The floors were tiled, and he heard a faint buzzing beneath them. This place looked very familiar to Ash.

After making several more turns, the pair entered what looked like a command center. It was a white domed room, with a giant window covering the front wall. And it contained several men operating computers. The man who taken him from the small room led him to the window and told him to wait. Ash turned to look out the window, hoping he would recognize anything that would tell him where he was. Startled, he drew in a quick breath. They were hundreds of feet off the ground, with a forest whizzing underneath them at 55 miles per hour. He was airborne! "_If I remember correctly" _thought Ash_ "There is only one person who has a ship this big that can travel this quickly, and that is…."_

"Are you done sightseeing?"  
Ash squeaked and nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to find Hunter J smirking at him. He glared back at her "What are you doing here! And where's my Pikachu?!"

"What am I doing here?" J asked sarcastically "This is my ship. As for your Pikachu, its fine... for the time being."

He glared at her "If you--" Ash started.

"I'm growing tired of your voice." J interrupted him. "Now, to business. The reason you are here: You are going to capture Pokémon for my clients and I."

He stared at her like she was the craziest person alive, why on earth did she need him to do the work that she was already doing.

I need to stall he thought "What make you think that I won't run away when I get the chance" he inquired.

J smiled finally this kid is showing some spunk. She pressed a button; the left part of the large window became a screen. A room similar to the one that Ash was in had the unconscious forms of Brock, Dawn and Pikachu. "If you do try and run away who knows what will happen to them" J said "plus as a precaution you have a transmitter on you, so I know where you are at, all of the time" Ash gritted his teeth, is there any way he could get out of this mess?

J released Ash's handcuffs from a remote that she kept with her, walking toward him with something in her hands saying, "This is for you" as J said shoving the type of mechanical weapon that J herself used. With a dark purple colored visor glasses that had a microphone built into it. He put the visor on and the weapon and grinned, "How do I look now?" he poises with both hands on his hips looking confidant. "Or this way" he switched to hands on the floor with one knee on bent. He got up and looked at the weapon, "Do you have to do something special to use it?" he asked to himself, "maybe I need to fall backwards motion" Ash said. Jump backwards to try and demonstrate he tripped on a foot, landing hard on his head "Oww" he complained rubbing his head "what did I" Ash started while looking up to the annoyed face of hunter J with her arms crossed "Oh" he stated sheepishly.

"Sir we are about to land in a few minutes" the pilot said getting everyone's attention. "Good" J said walking over to her seat to supervise everything.

"Uh I have a question or two" Ash said, J glared at him what could it be now. "What am I going to catch, and can I have Pikachu with me?" finally an actual question.

"You are going to capture a lucario that knows earthquake" J said transferring more explanation in the visors on how to operate the weapon too, "and as for Pikachu, you can see it later maybe."

"But" Ash began, J frowned at him "No more talk, you can use whatever means to get lucario just make sure you use that weapon, got it?" Ash sighed in defeat, and nodded that he got the plan. J turned to the guy standing by Ash "take him to the hanger so he can get lucario, I already put in the location on his visors" those are some handy visors, "Yes sir" he saluted and shoved Ash towards the hanger.

After they had left the pilot turned to Hunter J "I know it is not my place to say, but are you sure he is able to do it?" he inquired, she looked off in the distance outside "we will see" she said.

They got to the hanger where quite a few of vehicles were parked, a group of men were doing the final preparations to go out and follow Ash. The doors opened to an open field that was just large enough for the ship to be in. Ash sighed "I guess I better get going so I can see Pikachu again." He reached for a poke ball, "Go staraptor" He said letting a large dark brown bird into the air, taking another look at the location, he leapt on to staraptor "let's go find lucario" Ash said giving the Pokémon directions on where to go, and off they went with the vehicle following behind them .

After searching for five minutes of pointless searching Ash let out his frustration by yelling "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND ONE POKEMON!." Staraptor let out a sigh "staraptor star" Ash looked down and noticed that staraptor was getting tired flying around while caring Ash. "I'm sorry staraptor" he apologized; looking around he spotted a stream nearby Ash said "lets land by the stream so you can take a breather" the flying Pokémon eagerly agreed as they landed.

A signal warned Ash that someone was calling him, up came Hunter J on the small screen "well have you found it yet" J asked with irritation "the client is getting impatient." Ash sighed "not yet I'm just giving my Pokémon a little rest."

J started to get annoyed "No giving your pathetic Pokémon a break, hurry it up and get that lucario." Rolling his eyes Ash murmured "If u want the Pokémon so badly why don't you come and get it"

"What was that?" J said sharply as if she almost heard what he said. Surprised Ash stumbled for an answer "I said that I'm going to go get it soon" that seems to work on J she nodded and logged off letting Ash to himself again.

"Well let's get going staraptor" Ash started to get on, but then noticed the bushes moving. Something was coming out of them, could it be? Out lucario came to drink out of the creek. "_Yes he's finally showed up"_ he thought making sure it was the right lucario Ash gave the order to attack "Staraptor gust" Staraptor flapped his wings making a blast of air causing lucario to be startled, Ash press a button with his wrist on the weapon, and it fired a golden spot. It hit lucario and made it turn into a statue.

Ash sighed, and spoke into the headset "capture complete you can retrieve it now." Out came a floating plate, it went under lucario, dome glass enclosed it, and went into the vehicle. Looking sadly at towards the vehicle lucario was in, Ash jumped on staraptor and headed in the direction of Hunter J's ship.

After they had arrived the hanger closed and the ship lifted up into the air going to the Rendezvous point. Ash with his escort came into command center for further instructions. "So you finally managed to capture lucario" J said turning towards Ash "And here I thought it would take longer for you to capture it" with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

Ash growled, "Can I leave now I need to get back to training for the sinnoh league." J chuckled while shaking her head "why would I let you go" she grinned "no you are staying here for a while" looking at the guy next to Ash she said "take him back to his room until I have need of him again." Saluting the guy pushed Ash back into the hall towards his room.

On J's screen someone appeared "Was he able to do it?" the guy inquired, J turned to the screen "this time he was successful, but I am going to make him get other Pokémon before I'm sure." The guy nodded "All right let me know when he is ready" J nodded and the screen disappeared, she looked off into the sunset "what have I gotten myself into" murmured J to herself, then went to work ushering out orders on her ship.

* * *

Brock was the first one to wake up, noticing right away that his hands were tied up "_this can't be good"_ he thought, and went to nudge Dawn to wake her up. "Huh?" Dawn woke up "where are we?" she asked Brock who went over to Pikachu to make sure he was ok. Brock turned around "I haven't got a clue to where we are, but Ash isn't here, let's just hope that he got away."

"Chu" Pikachu said looking around, being worried when Ash is separated from him. Brock smiled "the only thing I can think of is to wait," he got grim while he looked towards the door "let's just hope he doesn't do anything rash."

To be continued….

* * *

**Who is the mysterious guy that was talking to Hunter J? And what does he mean "Is he ready" ready for what? I did not forget about Brock and Dawn they will be more into the next chapter. Please review, if have any suggestions to this chapter to see what I've done wrong so I know what to do on the next chapter or have any ideas to happen next I'm always open to scheme's Hope yall like this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

After endless battles, capturing a lot of rare Pokemon, after everyone of the missions Ash asked if he could see his friends. Finally J gave in just to keep his mouth shut up, he was able to see his friends Brock and Dawn.

An escort leading him through the white hallways, towards Brock and Dawn's room. Opening the door

the man shoved Ash inside saying "you only have a couple hours before J wants you again." Ash nodded, not wanting to ruin his time with his friends.

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu raced over to Ash, climbed up on his shoulder where he usually rested and rubbed Ash's cheek telling him how much Pikachu was worried.

Ash smiles, "i missed you too buddy" nudging his little friend.

He turned towards his friends to find Dawns face excited and Brock's a little diss-made, "I know what you guys are thinking, but i didn't just get captured, i have been here for several days." He sat down on the floor and began to tell them of all the events that happened, with the reveling of hunter J, why Brock and Dawn were here, him catching rare Pokemon, and finally begging J to let him see his friends.

Brock broke the silence after Ash had finished "Man that must have been really hard for you to go through." He pondered "I wonder why Hunter J is putting you through all of this when she is really good at catching Pokemon"

Ash shrugs "Beats me i have been trying to figure out that ever since J told me, but you know me i don't understand people."

"You got that right" giggled Dawn knowing Ash for quite some time now "But that doesn't mean to keep us locked up like Pokemon, if i ever see her again..." She trailed imagining what she would do to Hunter J.

Letting out a long sigh Ash, forgetting about his small partner flopped on his back. Pikachu couldn't get out in time because of his bounds, was landed on by his trainer, "Pika!" pikachu exclaimed as he let out a small thunderbolt on Ash. He quickly sat up glaring at his buddy "what did you do that for?"

"Pika pi, pikachu" Pikachu exclaimed glaring back at Ash. A moment past, while Brock and Dawn wondered if they should intervene. Before they could decide both Pikachu and Ash was laughing hard. Never getting the joke Brock and Dawn waited for Ash and Pikachu to quiet down.

Just then Ash had a thought in his head, wondering if it would work he voiced it to his companions "Hey I've been thinking--"

"There's a first" Dawn said with sarcasm while trying hard not to laugh.

Ash looked at her with a little bit of annoyance "As i was saying before" He said pausing to see if there was any more interruption's. When there wasn't he continued "All this excitement made me forget about an old friend of our Brock" Ash looked at Brock, which had a clueless face on. "You know the girl we meet every once in a while?"

Brock's face lit up in recognition "Drums?" Brock asked "But we haven't seen her in a long time"

"What do you mean old friend?" Dawn asked with a confused look on her face "I didn't know that you guys knew someone else besides May and Misty."

Brock smiled "I will tell you the details later when we are not being watched." Dawn agreed figuring that was the only answer she was going to get for now.

For a moment Ash had an idea, but then quickly losing it "I don't know how to contact her with Hunter J always keeping watch over us..." Ash pondered for a second "i guess we will see and try everything to get away." They all nodded, then started to discuss the different types of Pokemon Ash caught and the battles.

A sound of the lock turning made the trainers turn towards the door which was slowly opening. A man stood just outside of the room, looking only at Ash he said "Its time for you come now the commander wants to debrief you on the next mission, you can bring that rat too."

Pikachu glared at the guy, sparks was dangerously leaking out of his cheeks, threatening the guy who called Pikachu a rat. Ash sighed, looked back at his friends saying "I will try and come back and talk with you guy" then muttered under his breath "If I have a choice."

"Hopefully she will let you come back" Dawn said a little sad that Ash was going away so soon, "otherwise its just too boring without you here" she smirked and nodded goodby to Ash.

Brock looked at Ash then said "I have nothing to say just to go get them."

With a sad smile of farewell Ash trudged in front of the guy going toward the command center already knowing the way. The guy, after locking the door he followed Ash to make sure he didn't cause any trouble.

* * *

The door opened, in came Ash with his Pikachu and his escort, they walked over where Hunter J was sitting, awaiting the orders. J looked over at Ash rolling her eyes she said "It took you long enough to get here, I was wondering whether you would get here or not."

Gritting back a retort that would cause him pain, decided to change the subject, from that matter "what do you want this time" Ash sighed being tired from everything that had happened for the past several days.

"_Has the punk lost his fire already?"_ J thought while looking at him, then with a shake of her head she then began to tell Ash the details. "A new client has asked for an Espeon"

Ash stared at her wondering again if J was crazy or just really evil. "I thought Espeon's were only found in the Jotoh region and not in Sinnoh" Ash inquired.

So he knows mostly what Pokemon are in what region, "Yes they usually are not here in Sinnoh" J agreed for once with Ash with a small exception, "But I have my sources and there is one around the uncharted woods over by Heartholm city." Where on earth does she get that kind of information.

Upon hearing there was a city close by, Ash's eyes were lit with hope. Quick as ever J guessed on what he was mostly thinking, and already had a plan to make sure he was going to stay. "For this trip I am going to come with you just to make sure we will be able to capture it" as fast as the hope came up it quickly left his eyes, and he wondered on how to contact her with J going with him now.

Both Ash and hunter J were at the hanger ready to go when the ship landed in a clearing. J called out her Salamence and Ash called out his Staraptor, they both climbed up on their Pokemon to go look for the Espeon.

Not knowing where the specific Pokemon was, Ash followed Hunter J, which seemed to know where to go. They paused at a small opening from the tree's which had a small pond with several water Pokemon playing in there. Spotting the Espeon there, they noticed it wasn't alone, a boy about 15 sat cross legged, playing with the Espeon. He had on a Black shirt which was open at the top showing a little chest, purple baggy pants, and a silver fanny pack resting on his right hip.

Ears perked up Espeon looked over at the new arrivals making the boy turn around, he saw Hunter J and immediately understood the situation. "Ill bet you are here to steel this wild Espeon" the boy said grabbing a pokeball, not noticing Ash who looked out of place.

"I have no time for this" J said, only looking at her target. Espeon having a bad feeling about the lady stranger, used teleport somewhere to protect it self from her.

The boy chuckled, glad that Espeon got away before Hunter J could get it. Scowling J was preparing to leave, then stopped as if remembering something.

"Keep this little boy busy" J said to Ash "even for you it should be easy" with that she ordered Salamence to find Espeon, leaving the two trainers alone staring after her.

"Pikachu" sighed Pikachu after J had left to chase after the Pokemon. Cocking his head, as if remembering that voice, the boy finally turned towards the other trainer he was supposed to battle. He gave a look of surprised when he saw his rival who was the same age as him.

"Ash??" the boy asked "What are you doing here, and why are you taking orders from Hunter J?" Ash smiled sheepishly "Hi to you too Gary" Ash said while scratching his head to try and figure out what to say next. "To make a long story short, J is making me catch rare Pokemon for what I do not know, but she is holding Brock and Dawn to keep me with her group"

The now named Gary looked at Ash like he had fallen out of the sky. "Well you did have the knack to always in trouble" Gary grinned " do you need my help to get out of this one Ashy boy?" he asked mischievously.

"There is one thing you can do" Ash said looking around to make sure no one was near to hear him. "Do you remember Drums the girl?"

Gary thought about it for a minute, then nodded "yeah I remember I keep in touch with her every once in a while"

Ash sigh in relief "if you can contact her for me, and ask her if she can help us get out that would be great" Gary gave his word that he would do that, then Pikachu nudged Ash itching for a battle. " Since J wanted me to distract you" Ash rolled his at that "Do you want to battle? Pikachu has been cooped up for a while"

"Pikachu pi" Pikachu agreed with fire in his eyes.

Grinning Gary tossed the Pokeball that was still in his hand up and down "Sure let's see if you have gotten better then our last fight." He tossed his pokeball, out came Umbreon ready to roll. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder on to the ground with his cheeks sparking with electricity.

When Ash was about to call out an attack, J said an attack of her own "Ariados string shot" Ariados shot a white silky thread at Gary and his Pokemon pinning them too a tree. "Time to go" J said to Ash, he stared at her and opened his mouth to say something, but J threatened him with a sharp look. Drawing a long sigh, Ash looked apologetic at Gary and took off on Staraptor, following J to her ship.

After freeing himself and Umbreon, Gary looked back where J and Ash went, he said to Umbreon, "lets go over to lake Acuity to do some research." He sent a message to the girl called Drums hoping that Ash knew what he was doing and set off wondering how much trouble Ash was in to call her.

After Hunter J made sure Ash was in his small room with his Pokemon she contacted her mysterious client. He had answered immediately "Well?" he asked.

"Although I hate to admit to it, he does have skill for what you are looking for" J said with annoyance.

The guy smiled knowing he had been right on that matter "when can we meet up?" he inquired.

J looked at her schedule before answering "I can meet you tomorrow afternoon at 4pm."

He nodded getting the message then broke contact with her "_This is going to get very interesting" _he thought getting back to work

Somewhere in the Sinnoh region someone got a message on her Pokegear.

To be continued...

**Who is Hunter J meeting? And who is this person called Drums that Ash needs help from? Find out next chapter! Yay got it done, hope y'all liked it, been kind of busy and a little bit sick, but ill hopefully have the next chapter up soon -.- plz review and help me if you have any ideas to help me out **


	4. Chapter 4

In the forest of Eterna, a young trainer takes a nap underneath a large tree. Her long hair was brown, with a hint of red and blonde. She wore a black spaghetti strap top, with a light blue button up shirt, with only the middle two buttons fastened, Light tan cargo pants with a black belt to hang her Pokemon, baby blue converse, and dark blue fingerless gloves covering her hands. A blue sapphire necklace hung around her neck, and a dark blue one-strap backpack with black trimmings lay besides her. A Pichu was sleeping soundly on her stomach, while her other captured Pokemon roamed freely around in the trees.

_Bzzzt!_ Her pokegear alerted an incoming message, but the girl didn't budge. _Bzzzt!!_, Pichu woke up to notice that his trainer did not wake up from the buzzing. Sighing, Pichu nudged the girl to wake her up. "Just 5 more minute's" she murmured, still asleep. Pichu, realizing subtlety would not work today, decided to do the only thing that would wake her up- he unleashed a powerful thunderbolt on his trainer... that did the trick! She opened her green eyes and sat up, glaring directly at the culprit who was grinning on her lap. "What did you do that for?! I was having a lovely nap." she pouted.

With a shrug, Pichu replied "Well, I tried to wake you gently, but I think we both know how heavy a sleeper you are!Oh, and before you get mad at me, you might want to check your pokegear for a message." (Yes, she does in fact understand what Pokemon say...)

"I thought I told everyone not to contact me while I'm resting..." she mumbled, glancing at her pokegear. Pichu laughed "Well, it is your fault that you tied with the current champion Cynthia. Somebody is bound to try and get a hold of you for interviews or battles."

"I thought it was going to be fun. Challenging her, gaining new experience, I never expected to tie with her..." she said sheepishly "before we get off track, lets see what the message says." she grabbed her pokegear from her pocket and opened it, scrolled to the inbox, and began reading the message.

"_Hey Drums _

_This is Gary Oak, I know you are a bit busy, but Ash and his friends are in big trouble. _

_Hunter J captured them, and is using Ash to catch Pokemon for her, although he has no idea why. He_

_asked me to contact you, and see if you can help in anyway at all. The last place I saw them was in the_

_northern part of the forest by Heartholm city, I hope that helps. _

_smell ya later. _

_Gary _

Both Pokemon and the trainer stared at the message with mouths open wide, then she broke the silence. "How many times have I told them not to use that stupid nickname, and use my real name: Hikaru." She turned and smiled at Pichu, "do you mind going on an adventure? To be honest I have been wanting to do something like this, I just needed a good excuse!."

Pichu's ears perked up at the news "Sure, anything's better then listening to boring men try to explain about the ancient ruins." Hikaru giggled. Pichu was not a people Pokemon, but he didn't mind riding on her shoulder everywhere... even with all the attention that brought. "No, I wouldn't mind helping them out." Pichu said bringing Hikaru back from her thoughts "Besides, I know our friends need some excitement after all of their so called 'adventures'."

"Ok, ok" Hikaru said, closing her eyes she reached out with her mind and found her Pokemon, quickly telling them to come back. While waiting for her Pokemon to return, she decided to prepare for the adventure. Standing up, Hikaru put her backpack on...ready. Pichu's ears twitched, he heard footsteps of his fellow Pokemon. Turning towards his trainer, he began to mention that the Pokemon were on their way. But, he noticed that she already knew. Four Pokemon came in to view, Riolu, Pidgeot, Leafeon and Dragonair. Hikaru started to smile but then noticed that one of her Pokemon was not among the others. She sighed, "Leave it to him to always make me worry... well since he is not here--"

"Who's not here?" interrupted a deep voice coming behind Hikaru on a tree, causing her heart to beat twice as fast. Whisking around, she glared at the newly arrived Pokemon, "how many times do I have to tell you quit scaring me like that" Hikaru exclaimed "I do have enemies, and most of them would love having you to experiment on...Suicune."

Chuckling, Suicune landed next to his trainer, "they couldn't catch me in a lifetime, but" Suicune turned his head to look at Hikaru's eyes "If they ever did, I know you would get me out always" he said while rubbing on her arm. Fully knowing that she would never win that battle, Hikaru decided to address the current problem that faced Ash and his gang.

"Ash and his friends are in trouble" Hikaru started "It seems they have been kidnapped by Hunter J, and Ash needs my help to get them out of J's clutches, are you guys interested in helping them?" The Pokemon agreed to this at once, knowing that J should be put behind bars.

"Ok, I need to go to the northern part of the forest by Heartholm city, and I need to get there soon, so" she said trying to decide which Pokemon she could ride. Suicune looked at his friend's asking a silent question, they all nodded, he smiled "I take you to that forest" telling his trainer.

"But--"

"No buts about it, if you don't want it, I can always take you by force, and let our friends meet us there" Suicune said mischievously with a glint in his eyes. Hikaru stuck out her tongue then brought out four Pokeball's, "Back inside, but be ready for a battle at anytime" she said, red beams shot out and put her Pokemon inside, leaving Suicune and Pichu the only ones outside with her.

Pichu leaped up onto Hikaru's shoulder, then she climbed on Suicune "All right lets get going!" she yelled into the forest, and off they went.

* * *

"All the food I can eat.." Ash mumbles while sleeping, while Brock and Dawn sat there listening to him giving up sleeping because of the ruckus Ash was causing. Dawn stared at him "how can anyone sleep with all that noise Ash makes?"

Brock turned his head towards Ash, then to Dawn then back to Ash chuckling "Usually Ash isn't this bad, only when he hasn't been sleeping well for the last couple days." Brock looked back at Dawn "I guess he feels comfortable with us being here."

Dawn keeps looking at Ash "I wonder how he feels about this" she asked while in thought. When Brock was bout to answer the question, there came a banging on the door.

"Wake up kids you need to go somewhere" a guy said, while cautiously opening the door. Seeing Ash still asleep Pikachu decided to wake him up, a nice thunderbolt will do it. Awakened Ask started to ask why he had been woken up, but her looked at the opened door with several guys with guns and decided for once, to be quiet.

The group arrived at the hanger which the door was beginning to open, Ash and his friends were very puzzled as to why they were there. It was dark outside, but there was a large helicopter waiting for the gang. They were led into the cargo hold with no-one there, and locked up, it rose into the air forcing them to sit down. A yellow G on the side of the helicopter was just barely noticeable.

"Ah man" Ash growled several minutes after they were in the air "How is Drums going to find us now if we aren't with Hunter J."

Dawn still had her confused look on her face "Who is this Drums you guys keep talking about?" she nearly screamed at them.

"Well you see" Brock started not wanting an angry Dawn "Drums is our old friend, we knew her when we were traveling with Misty." Dawn was about to ask something but was cut of with a shake of Brock's head. "At first we thought she was just another clumsy trainer who loves archeology, but then we saw a different side to her." After pausing to rest a little Brock went on "When ever a problem comes up she loves to solve it, no matter how big it is, she has also tied with the current champion Cynthia."

At this Dawn dropped open her jaw staring at disbelief "But then how is Cynthia still the champion?" she asked.

"To make things easier, she asked for one thing...to be able to be access to any findings to a myth or ruins." He paused making sure it was ok to go on. "She likes having a legendary Pokemon with her, mostly its Suicune, but other times, its always someone different, that's just about it on the information on her."

Still in shock Dawn manage to get a question out "How come you guys never told me about her."

Embarrassed Ash tried to smile "Well I did kind of get sidetracked of my becoming a Pokemon master and we haven't heard from her in a long time."

"I just hope nothing bad happens to her" Brock said as they fell into silence waiting for their destination, to see who was taking them now.

* * *

Reaching a pond in the middle of the forest, Suicune knew that they where at the right spot, the only thing left to do is wake the sleepy head that was on his back. This time Hikaru woke up herself "Are we here?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Suicune nodded, letting Hikaru get off of his back, he went to talk to the water Pokemon in the pond, while Hikaru searched the area for clues.

Several minutes has gone by and they met up to discuss what their findings. She looked at Suicune to go first for his information, he nodded then began to tell her. "The water Pokemon said that a boy was here playing with an Espeon for a while, but then got confronted by a white haired lady with a black haired boy." Hikaru nodded, it fit with what she had, he went on "Espeon used teleport, the lady went after her, the two boys talked for a while and were about to battle when the lady came back." He pointed east "they flew in that direction, and the other boy left, he said something about a lake."

"You have gotten better at this" Hikaru said grinning praising Suicune.

"Of course" Suicune said "I have one of the best teachers in the whole world."

She jumped on him, hugging and squealing "Awwww your so cute!" She then somehow twisted herself around Suicune's body onto his back while still hugging him she said "lets east and see if we can find any leads there."

"Will do" Suicune was off running "But, if you keep on hugging me so tight I might suffocate and die." Lifting her hand she playfully smacked the side of Suicune's head, then loosened her grip. After two miles of traveling, they entered a large clearing big enough for J's ship.

"I should have known that they weren't here" Hikaru sighed "that would have been to easy." she climbed down from Suicune's back and began to examine the surrounding area. "It seems that they went Northeast" she said looking in that direction.

"But how do you know that they stayed in the direction" Suicune asked thoughtfully. Hikaru shrugged trying to think of a way to find Hunter J. Pacing back and forth in front of Suicune her face screwed up thinking. Then she got an idea, she drew a pokeball from her belt, enlarged it and threw it in front of her, out came Riolu.

Kneeling down Hikaru put a hand on Riolu's head "can you sense the aura around Ash in Hunter J's ship and follow it?" she ask.

"Ill try doing it" Riolu said, then closed his eyes trying to focus. After what seemed like ages, Riolu opened his eyes "I have a track of the aura of Ash, they went north" he said. Hikaru leaped into the air almost shaking Pichu off of her shoulder. "But we better get going" Riolu added "I can lose this track soon."

Hikaru got the seriousness of it, she and Riolu got on Suicune and headed north not knowing what lies ahead.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of Sinnoh, someone awaits orders for the attack. A blue haired guy pushes a button calling someone "Its time" he said to the person at the other end "Start project Alpha."

To be continued...

* * *

**Who is the group that has Ash and his friends now? And what is the meaning of Project Alpha? Can Hikaru help them before its too late? Find it mostly out on the next Chapter! Hope yall liked it, Review and tell me what yall think! Till next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon only my character. **

* * *

"Phase one is starting" said a red haired women to her leader, giving the progress report on the project Alpha.

He nodded his head, glad to hear that "How long until the kids arrive here Mars?" he asked.

"Jupiter should be arriving with them in about an hour" Mars told him after getting off with her, a grimace told him that she did not like those kids, since they had foiled their plans countless of times. No matter, he needed them to achieve his goal.

"What of the girl that they had mentioned, the one called Drums, I cant find out who she is" ask a blue haired guy. So they had been eavesdropping on those kids go figure.

"_She would give us problems"_ the leader thought, then turned towards the guy "You wont find a name like that anywhere Saturn, because that's not her real name, its a nickname by Ash that he uses." Have no idea where he got that information. he shakes his head and halfway smiled "no, her real name is Hikaru." The room became deathly quiet, all knowing when they hear that name it means trouble. They've had trouble with her before hint hint.

Saturn looked at his leader with shock "_how is that girl friends with those kids?" _he thought "What should we do about her Cyrus sir?" he asked a good question.

"No doubt she is going to be trying to follow..." Cyrus looked at Saturn "Take a squad and capture her, if you cant, put a transmitter so we know where she is." Saturn nodded then left, Cyrus looked at Mars "make sure the preparation is done before the kids arrive, double check everything too." She acknowledged the order then set off to work immediately.

Cyrus looked at the busy room and smiled "so _close to achieve the ultimate goal, I will have you Arceus very soon." _

* * *

_Hikaru was flying by herself over fields and mountains, half of her mind realized that this was a dream, while the other half was to excited to take it as a dream. It felt like she was being pulled somewhere, she followed the pull and it led her too Mt Coronet. A figure which looked vaguely like Arceus appeared at the tip of the mount, he looked at her and began to speak. "Darkness is approaching, he who has power will want more, that is why you must get it before he does." _

_She was confused "what power? And who wants more power?" Hikaru thought, and was about to question him, but he shook his head as if knowing she wanted to ask. _

"_But you will need to submit to him, before snatching away the power, you will know, when that time comes, Do not forget." Hikaru felt herself falling, the last thing she heard was again "Do not forget."_

With a gasp she woke up, to find herself riding on Suicune heading north, with Riolu communicating with Suicune on where to go. "_So he said Darkness is approaching, he who had power will want more, I need to get it before he does, but I need to submit myself first to snatch it away??" _Hikaru thought trying to figure out the riddle, she turned her head and began to think again. "_I guess he's trying to say is the only way I can stop that power hungry guy is to get myself captured." _she turned her head again "_So if I let myself get captured...then by whom?" _Hikaru thought then turned her head yet again. "_I need to find out who the power crazy guy is, he did say I will know when that time comes, but its so frustrating when I don't know now!" _She was about to turn again when Suicune cut her off.

"How many times are you going to turn your head?" he asked while still running.

"I am just trying to figure out something" Hikaru said opening her eyes, "are we getting close?" all she saw was trees and more trees.

"The good news is, that we are, but the bad news is that they have stopped" Suicune said. Before she could ask further they entered a large open field big enough for several ships to come all at once.

Riolu jumped down from Suicune's head and turned towards Hikaru "They did stop here, but" he sighed "I need to rest, concentrating for four hours tires a Pokemon."

Just when Hikaru was about to agree, her stomach said something first, grooowwwwll, she looked down and they looked at her. "It has been a while since I last ate" she said, both laughed and agreed.

Hikaru made some sandwiches for herself and some Pokemon food, putting their food in bowls she let out her other three Pokemon to eat.

Looking across the clearing Hikaru had this dazed look, as if trying to sense something "I have a feeling that we should not be here." She said in a quiet voice, her Pokemon looked at her with alarm, whenever they had heard those words, they meant trouble, even if she didn't know about it. All but Pichu and Suicune got in their pokeball's, by the time Hikaru realized that, she was on top of Suicune.

"Your Pokemon are quick" said a familiar voice as Hikaru was being surrounded by the groups of thugs all wearing the same uniform with a yellow G in the middle. With a look of confusion still on her face she turned her head towards the blue haired guy that had spoken.

"Well, well Saturn, what are you doing all the way out here?" Hikaru ask trying to sound innocently.

"You should know by now" Saturn said "now, will you come quietly or do we have to force you."

Thinking about if for a minute Hikaru climbed down from Suicune's back, when her feet touched the ground a paw pinned her to the ground. "Are you just going to give yourself like that?" Suicune asked angrily, she looked at him calmly "who said anything about giving myself freely, no I am going to make it hard for them." He let her get up and she looked into his eyes "But, I need you to get inside your pokeball."

"If you think I'm going to--" Suicune started

"It's either get in your pokeball or you can go into the forest and acted like this never happened." Hikaru cut him off, she took out his pokeball, lowering his head in defeat and nodded, in a flash he was inside his pokeball. "Getting back to the matter at hand" she started as she finally turned back towards Saturn "i will give you guys one hour to catch me, you can use any means, but you have to keep a hold of me for 10 seconds." she smirked "Oh and I get easily bored with these things, so please keep this interesting." she looked at her watch "you guys can start...now." They all came rushing in to get her.

Thirty minutes later...

Half of the group was on the ground, either from exhaustion or knocked out, while the other half was still trying to catch her. "How hard is it to catch one little girl" Saturn ask with annoyance, "She's no girl, she is a monster" one of the thugs said while resting.

Hearing that comment Hikaru bowed while tossing a guy on the ground and grinned "Thank you." she said as if it were a complement.

"I have had enough of this" Saturn said to himself as her drew out a pokeball and whispered to it "poison jab on Hikaru and grab her." He threw it onto the field, she heard the noise and turned in time to receive a poison jab in the stomach from Toxicroak, he secured her within his arms.

"No..fare..." Hikaru said as she was slipping into unconscious.

"You did say any means" Saturn replied to her then turned to the guys "tie her up and move out the boss will want talk with her when she wakes up." They nodded and went to their helicopter,to get things ready. Once they were in the air, Saturn got mars on the monitor "I have got Hikaru and am on my way back to headquarters."

Mars smiled "Cyrus will be very happy, Mars out."

* * *

Ash, Dawn and Brock, had been sleeping for a while after they lifted off the ground, but were suddenly woken up when the helicopter landed roughly. The cargo door opened to revel several guys in the same uniform wearing a yellow G on the middle.

"Team Galactic!" all three exclaimed. One of the guys pointed with his gun at Dawn and Brock, "you two come with us." The gang looked at each other, and Ash nodded showing them he will be ok, then Dawn and Brock got off, the door closed again leaving Ash in it.

"Why does it always have to be me" Ash complained to Pikachu, "Why cant it be anyone else." Pikachu just sighed not having an answer, while waiting their new destination. They finally landed a few minutes later, Ash was impatient, wanting to know where he was, and why team Galactic had him.

The door opened yet again to revel more team galactic guys with guns, Ash sighed while walking outside, and looked where they were at. A huge lake, which it looked oddly familiar was surrounded by a forest all around. "What are we doing here" Ash asked in general, hoping someone would answer.

"We are here so that we can catch Azelf" Jupiter said walking up to him with Skuntank by her side. She smiled "Skuntank use toxic and night-slash on him" a purple cloud engulfed Ash, once it cleared Skuntank's paws glowed dark as he slashed Ash, making Pikachu fall to the ground. After several night-slashes Jupiter said "good now toss him to the middle of the lake" Off Ash flew and splashed into the middle of the lake.

"_How am I ever going to get out of this one" _Ash thought while sinking "_This might be it for me." _When Ash was just about to give up hope a Pokemon was next to him, using physic on him to lift him out of the water and back on land. A small Pokemon was next to him, blue in color, with a cone-shaped head and two tails with a red stone on its forehead.

"Azelf!" Ash said with a surprised look on his face, while Azelf flew around his head happy.

"Just as Cyrus predicted, Azelf will help him, who had showed him, his mist form" Jupiter said to herself, then reached into her pocket to pull out a remote and press a button on it. A black energy cage encased Azelf making it helpless. "Mission accomplished" Jupiter said as they headed back to the helicopter, "Jupiter here, Azelf is captured, on my way back."

* * *

"Good, the others are captured as well, get ready for phase two" Cyrus replied as he leaned back into his chair. The door opened, in walked a tired tied up Hikaru followed by Saturn. "If it isn't our young friend Hikaru, so happy you got my invitation" Cyrus said while smirking. (They know each other??)

Hikaru looked to where he was sitting and immediately scowled "I am not your "friend", more like enemies, and what invitation, I was just following Ash and his friends"

"Tsk tsk have some imagination" Cyrus shrugged, then got serous "I am kind of glad that Ash did get a hold of you, it will help us later on."

"_I have got to get information on to what they are doing, so I can foil them" _Hikaru thought then asked "What are you planning to do this time?"

He smiled "For us to know and you to find out too late" he said then turned towards Saturn "Lock her up with the others, make sure they stay there until later."

"Understood sir" Saturn said and pushed Hikaru out the door.

"_Very soon Arceus, very soon"_ Cyrus thought as he watched the busy room, getting prepared for phase two of his plan. "_Very soon."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Is Ash, Dawn, and Brock alright? How does Cyrus and Hikaru know each other, What is phase two of his plan? And what does Cyrus want with Arceus, find out mostly in the next chapter! Hope yall like it! Plz review it makes me happy! Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon only my OC **

* * *

"You stay in here, and don't cause any trouble" Saturn said as he shoved Hikaru through a door into her prison. She stuck out her tong at the door, then turned around to find out that she wasn't alone. A relieved Brock, a confused Dawn, and an angry Ash, they all looked like they had been beaten up, Hikaru smiled sheepishly and sat down by the group.

"I thought I asked if you can help us, not get caught yourself" Ash glared at her "now how are we going to get out of here?"

Hikaru rolled her eyes "my first goal was to find you guys, but before I get you out of here, we have to disrupt Team Galactic's plan." her cuffs dropped to the floor "plus I'm very good at pick-locking" she said while undoing their cuffs.

Staring at Hikaru with awestruck eyes Dawn asked "Have you really tied with the Champion Cynthia, how old are you and do you really have a legendary Pokemon with you?"

She turned towards Dawn chuckled, then saying "I am seventeen years old, I did tie with Cynthia, and as for the last question let me just show you." Hikaru picked up a Pokeball from her belt and released Suicune into the room.

He looked around the room "What do you need me for, to break you guys out of here?" Suicune asked then looked at Ash and his friends "I see you've found them."

Hikaru softly smiled and started petting Suicune "yes I did find them, but Dawn just wanted to see you."

"Holy cow you know what Pokemon are saying??" Dawn nearly screamed at her, with Ash and Brock looking stunned.

She put her finger to her lips "shh keep it down I was keeping it a secret, but I guess they know by now, if this leaks out to everyone I'm going to have to disappear for several months." Hikaru sighed "I was just having so much fun too." She sat back down, with Suicune laying besides her "Now, tell us what has happened."

* * *

Starring into space Cyrus thought of the outcome that would soon take place. Still thinking of it, he did not noticed the door opening until Saturn started speaking jarring him away from his thoughts.

"Cyrus sir, phase two is running fine, but" he paused and Cyrus raised his eyebrows, then he continued "we are having trouble controlling the legendary trio."

Cyrus sighed "_Must I do everything"_ he thought then frowned "lets go, we can show them that they can not disobey Team Galactic." Saturn lead the way through a light blue hallway with black tiles, they reached a elevator, upon entering it descended downwards.

As if remembering, Saturn turned towards his boss "we have found out something important, apparently Hikaru can understand Pokemon language very well."

The pieces of a puzzle that Cyrus had been working on, of that girl started to come together "That's why she talks to her Pichu a lot, as if she knows what its saying" he commented while they got off the elevator. They entered a spacious room, with scientists and galactic thugs a large machinery with computers filled that back wall, a huge screen filled the right and left wall. Three bowl like containers held the legendary trio,with red beams holding them down so they cant move at all. Every time a thug would try to get a collar like device on one of the trio, they would used confusion or psychic to get them away.

One of the scientists came to them "as you can see we can not get the devices on, no matter what we try" he said.

Cyrus glared at him "maybe you haven't tried hard enough" he walked over to the computer and pressed several buttons. Up came Ash, Dawn and Brock on both screens, unconscious and badly hurt, Cyrus knew that the picture was taken hours ago, but the trio did not. "If you keep rebelling like this, they will be in more pain" he turned towards the trio "we will not stop when they will go unconscious" he said threatening them.

The trio looked at the screen, then to each other, and finally looked at Cyrus, glaring at him, all three nodded their heads, not liking his plan for hurting the gang. He motioned the thugs with the collars to put them on. Cautiously the guys attached the collars on the trio, when firmly attached Cyrus pressed a button on a remote and immediately all three were in pain yelling and thrashing, trying not to let him get control. After a minute they all stopped, Cyrus smirked, they were under his control, he turned towards Saturn, "Get a ship ready to go, bring Hikaru with us too." He released the trio and started to walk out the door, but stopped and turned back at Saturn "Bring the kids later, they may be of some use to us" Saturn saluted and began to get to work that was set out for him by his boss.

Walking towards the direction of the hanger, with the trio floating behind him, Cyrus smiled "_phase three is about to begin, and you will be in my grasp yet Arceus." _

* * *

Hikaru stared at them with her mouth wide open and a shocked look on her face, "Holy crap in a bucket, I thought it was bad, but this." She said in disgust then sighed "so now they have Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit" Hikaru got up and started pacing. "If he has them, then my guess is, that he wants to capture Palkia and Diaglia." she stopped and looked that Ash, Dawn, Brock and Suicune who still was out of his Pokeball. "What do you guys think of all that has been happening" she asked them.

Brock started first "having those three will bring Palkia and Diaglia, but I can't help feeling that there is something more, to this then meets the eye." they all nodded their heads, thinking on their problem, except for Ash he was thinking about food.

Still thinking about it, the "vision" came to Hikaru's mind "I might know what Team Galactic might be after" she said excitedly, they looked at her with questions in their eyes. As she opened her mouth to say more when the door opened, to show a surprised Saturn and Team galactic guys behind him.

The scene was shocking to him, finding all of their bonds undone, Suicune out but laying down, Hikaru standing, and the rest sitting down, but none of them were trying to escape.

Hikaru looked annoyed "what do you want this time" she said.

Scowling Saturn pointed at Hikaru "you need to come with us, boss's orders."

She Grabbed a Pokeball, the thugs tensed expecting trouble, rolling her eyes she pointed it at Suicune "return." Hikaru then turned towards Saturn, "I'll come, but don't expect to put cuffs on me" she left with Saturn, leaving the gang wondering what she was going to say.

* * *

They arrived at a ship, waiting for them to take off, Saturn pushed Hikaru inside, the door closed and the ship took off. Pichu growled wanting to shock him so bad, "Shh" Hikaru whispered to him. Entering the lounge, Hikaru immediately took a step back, bumping into Saturn, pushed he forwards again, which somehow made Hikaru fall down on her bottom.

"Why so surprised?" Cyrus asked with a smirk on his face, floating besides him were the legendary trio looking like they were zombies. Saturn walked over and sat by his boss

"Do I even need to ask, or are you just going to leave me to figure out by myself" Hikaru said, while getting up, and sat down herself.

Cyrus chuckled "you love to solve everything so lets just leave it at that" he loved making lots of trouble for Hikaru.

Sparks were showing on Pichu's cheeks "for once I would love to shock him so much that he would kneel over and die."

Looking sternly at Pichu, Hikaru knocked lightly on Pichu's head "What have I told, do not use that sort of language, even if its our enemy" she scolded him.

Cyrus and Saturn looked at Hikaru questioningly, Cyrus coughed. Hikaru looked up shocked that she gave away her secret the she had been trying to keep from everyone.

"You were right" Cyrus said to Saturn, he turned to Hikaru "Don't worry we just figured that out a half hour ago." She sighed being tired from everything that has been happen the past several days.

"We are about to land" Said the pilot making Hikaru jump, she glared at the speaker as if it was the problem.

"Perfect" Cyrus said as he got up with Saturn by his side "Get ready for phase three."

* * *

The door opened and more thugs arrive "The boss wants all three of you" one of them said, to Ash, Brock and Dawn, they glared at them, but obeyed quietly, as they walked to the ship Brock wondered "_What do they want with us now, and what happened to Hikaru." _They got in the ship _"I just hope that this will be over soon" _Brock sighed as they headed towards their new destination.

To be continued...

* * *

**Will Cyrus get what he wants or will the gang stop him in time, you will prob find out most of it in the next chapter!, I'm done sorry for being a lil late, my sis had her baby!!!!!! so I couldn't write anything, for the past several days please R&R and ill update next wed hope yall liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon **

This is the same story as Luck or Skill, I just decided to change the name, cause it didn't fit with this story have fun!

* * *

In a space near, but far away from here, in a different dimension, that no one has seen or heard of, one Pokemon waits, for what is going to happen in the near future. The Pokemon sighed "have you got anything to report Celebi?"

A small green baby looking Pokemon came into view as if coming from somewhere else. "Besides everything that I have told you...no" she said with emotionless eyes, then she tilted her head "Is the item on her, easy to reach?"

A portal opened to revel a girls belt, Blue and black Pokeball, with an M on the middle, rested with all of her Pokeball's. "As you can see, yes, she will know that its there, when the time is right." he said, when the portal closed, then looked at Celebi "you should go, watch over everything from somewhere safe."

Celebi smiled "ok I will, and if you need any help, ill be there in a flash, just be careful...Arceus" then with a green glow, she was gone.

"You always worry to much" Arceus muttered, knowing Celebi could hear him "with those four kids, we will be good" he paused for a second "If they make the right choices" opening another portal he watched what was happening right now.

* * *

The helicopter door opened to revel ruins, six pillars some whole, others half way destroyed from time, in the middle were, two stone pillars mid height that looked like balls could be placed in there, they were at the top of Mt. Cornet. Three people came out, with four Pokemon with them. Before anyone could speak Hikaru muttered almost to herself, "Spear Pillar" Cyrus and Saturn looked at her with surprised and confused looks in their eyes, how in the world did she know about Spear Pillar.

Eyes filled with excitement, Hikaru squealed, ran over to the ruins and began to examine everything. "Oh brother, there she goes again" Pichu said while rolling his eyes, as if this wasn't the first time she has done this sort of thing.

Saturn pulled out a Pokeball and turned towards his boss "Should I?" he asked, before Cyrus could say anything Pichu looked at them and glared, sparks coming out of his cheeks, as if telling them not to do anything. Cyrus made a circle with his hands to his head, then pointed the other hand to Hikaru, Pichu nodded his head while grinning mischievously, finally someone who somewhat understands her. While still studying the ruins muttering random stuff to herself, not noticing that Pichu was powering up a thunderbolt.

Shock! Hikaru was sitting on the ground twitching, electricity was still running throughout her body. She shook her head, trying to get the electricity out of her, then glared at Pichu who was staring at her with mock innocence, "What?" he asked her.

"Why did you have to shock me, I was having so much fun" Hikaru exclaimed, forgetting what situation she was in. He pointed to the ruins, then to her, and over by the ship, she looked at the places and made eye contact with Cyrus, and blushed hard. "Crap, I did it again didn't I" she asked Pichu, he nodded, she face palmed.

"How do you know about Spear Pillar, and what do you mean, I did it again?" Saturn asked...more like demanded.

"I am an archeologist" she said as a matter of fact, "I've been wanting to study Spear Pillar for a while now, but I got caught up with this" Hikaru gestured everywhere. "As for the other question" she couldn't keep from blushed again, "I get excited whenever I see a new ruin, and go off in my own world, ignoring everyone around me." Pichu shook his head, still wonders why he keeps with this strange girl "_Must be the adventure"_ he thought.

While, Cyrus and Saturn were thinking, Hikaru trying to keep from blushing more, another helicopter came into view and landed. "Finally they are here" Cyrus said, looking pleased.

"What it the world?" murmured Hikaru as she sat there with a dazed look, almost forgetting why she was there. Pichu nibbled on her ear to keep her in the current situation, when the other helicopter doors opened, out came Mars and Jupiter, each caring two polished blue stones, both the same yet different.

"Are those--?" Hikaru started to ask.

"Yes those are the Lustrous orb and the Adamite orb" Cyrus interrupted, hearing the loud question to herself. Then he motioned Mars and Jupiter to the stone pillars in the middle to begin summoning Dialgia and Palkia.

"Where are we?" asked a voice from the helicopter which sounded like a guy, "Hikaru?" this time it was a girl, "when are we going to eat" said another guys voice, all from the same direction. Everyone turned towards the newcomers, Ash, Brock and Dawn were being hustled out of the ship, with their hands being cuffed again.

Hikaru started to smile and wave, but then she thought of something "why are they here?" she asked angrily at Cyrus, dreading the answer.

"Insurance" he replied simply. She bit her lip, "That's_ what I thought"_ she thought looking grim.

"Wait, Hikaru how do you know Cyrus" asked Brock with a suspicious look on his face.

She turned towards them, trying not to blush "Well you see..."

_Flashback _

"_Why would a trap like this be in the middle of nowhere" Hikaru complained, while hanging upside down w, Pichu just laughed. "I was just running away from those retards, who don't seem to give up, after a lot of thrashings." _

_A blued spiky haired guy came into view "do you need any help?" he asked looking worried at her. She looked at him and smiled "i think I can get out of this myself, Pichu iron tale on the rope" Pichu did what she said, the rope got cut, and Hikaru landed on her feet with Pichu on her shoulder. _

"_I couldn't help to hear your conversation with your Pokemon, but who are the retards." he asked politely. Hikaru rolled her eyes before replying "They are these thugs that call themselves Team Galactic, I happened to defeat them, while they were trying to steal peoples Pokemon, now they keep following me." she said with annoyance, hearing crashes in the forest she sighed "Might as well defeat them again, stay back." Opening a Pokeball she threw it in front of her, Suicune came out, the guy was __shocked, a legendary was caught by a girl, "So this must be the girl that they were talking about" he thought studying her. _

"_Suicune use Solar-beam there" Hikaru pointed to where the crashes were heard, Suicune released a powerful Solar-beam on the thugs right when they entered the clearing blasting them far away. " Its so much fun to do that" she said smiling, she called Suicune back into his Pokeball, "by the way my name is Hikaru" she introduced herself to the man. _

"_My name is Cyrus" he said, then blew blue powdery substance on her face and Pichu's, immediately the both fell asleep "Leader of Team Galactic" Cyrus said to the sleeping girl. _

_End of Flashback _

"I managed to escape from that, but I kept running into them a lot" Hikaru stated as she got up from sitting, the electricity was out of her body.

"How many times have you been captured by them?" Ash asked always curious about things.

Hikaru thought for a minute "lets see" she started counting on her hands, but soon ran out of fingers "I think maybe fifteen to twenty times...I lost count after the tenth time" she said sheepishly, they just stared at her bewildered, how many times can one person be captured.

"Cyrus sir we are ready" Mars said jarring everyone's attention away from Hikaru, Mars and Jupiter were at the pillars in the middle waiting impatiently, holding the orbs over the pillars.

"You may proceed" Cyrus said to them, then turned to the galactic guys and pointed at Hikaru "restrain her, make sure she cant go anywhere." Before she could do anything, two thugs had her hands behind her back tightly secured. The two commanders put the orbs down in the pillars and after what seemed like ages, only a few seconds, the pillars glowed, and two portals opened up.

"Crap, they are going to kill me" Hikaru muttered trying to get away from the portals, then her head started to hurt. Out from the portals came Dialga and Palkia, the directly looked at Hikaru, knowing she would be there, they roared only Hikaru understood what they were saying.

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM SUMMON US, YOU ARE SUPOSSED TO KEEP PEOPLE FROM DOING THIS." Dialga yelled at her.

Hikaru winced, giving up trying to run away, now that they were here "I didn't even know what they were doing until the portals opened up" she replied.

"_She seems to know them, that will be good_" Cyrus thought as he motioned the lake trio, to carry out the plans he told them earlier. While Dialga and Palkia were busy with Hikaru, the lake trio formed a triangle around the legendary Pokemon and began to glow forcing them to listen to Cyrus.

"Now that I have gotten your attention, I want you to summon Arceus here" Cyrus said, then nodded towards Hikaru "If you don't, I wonder how long she will last, if you rebel."

They looked at each other, knowing they might be able to get another guardian, but not one who can understand what they say all of the time. With the trio holding them there, Palkia and Dialga, let out their most powerful attack aiming at each other. The balls collided, instead of a big explosion, another portal slowly started to open up.

Hikaru stared at the small portal getting bigger, then shook her head, trying not to get any more distracted, she whispered to Pichu "go over to Ash, use iron tail to break their cuffs, and then distract all of Team galactic, before Arceus comes out." Pichu nodded and ran over to the gang, he told Pikachu of Hikaru's plan, he nodded itching for a battle. Pichu's tail glowed white, as he broke their cuffs, then got the thugs attention using thunderbolt on them.

Kicking the thugs that held her making them fall to the ground, she grabbed her Pokegear, "Brock catch" she yelled tossing it to him, luckily he caught it "call Cynthia, tell her to get here with the police, tell her to hurry too." A head started to appear from the now large portal, the rest of the body came after.

"Arceus" Cyrus said, almost a whisper to himself, his plan succeeded, now all that was left to do is capture him thus began the staring contest.

"Crappers in milk" Hikaru swore, trying to figure out what to do, she grabbed a Pokeball, but it wasn't one of her own, she held it up to look at it, it was blue and black with a M on the middle. "A Master ball!" she exclaimed, then grinned and took a deep breath "ARCEUS" she yelled at the top of her lungs, almost knocking everyone down.

Arceus turned towards Hikaru, stopping the contest, to see that she threw a Pokeball, he smiled allowing himself to be caught by her, the ball clicked and it returned to the shocked girl. Silence. "Wasn't there supposed to be an epic battle, right about now?" Hikaru asked still confused staring at the ball.

"Maybe Arceus really like you" Ash said "Or maybe it just did not want to have an epic battle" good point, that made Hikaru grin.

"This is the police you are under arrest Team Galactic" Officer Jenny came with Cynthia and a squad, surrounding the ruins.

"Mars" Cyrus spoke, Mars nodded and let out Skuntank "use Toxic" she said, Skuntank spat out purple blotches around the ruins, smoke came out of it, and covered everything. "Farewell, I hope to see you soon, Hikaru" Cyrus said as they escaped into the ships, and flew off.

"I hope not" Hikaru said to the now distance ships, she tossed the Pokeball in front of her, Arceus came out. "What do I do with you?" she asked, Arceus still smiling said "**You can keep the Pokeball, so that no one, can capture me, just keep it safe."**

Hikaru saluted, after saying goodbyes, the six legendary's of Sinnoh returned to their rightful places. Turning towards Cynthia Hikaru apologized to her "I'm sorry you did not get to battle."

"Its ok, I saw an amazing sight today" Cynthia said, then she left with the police, off to do more Champion stuff, whatever they do.

"I guess we had better get going to" Brock said as they started to go, but Ash turned back at Hikaru "Aren't you coming too?" he asked.

She shook her head "Nope I am going to stay here and study Spear Pillar, I am an archeologist after all"

The gang smiled and took off, leaving Hikaru at the ruins, little did she know, there was more trouble up ahead, in the world of Pokemon!

The end :)

* * *

**Author notes: **you didn't think it would end did ya, it has yays! Done!! finally, I will be making another, longer story I will post it sometime in the near future, so plz R&R tell me how u thought bout this story, till next story ;p


End file.
